Bar dos cantores
by Srt. Maga
Summary: -Naruto, tem mais algumas coisas que você precisa saber sobre Sasuke -Mas porque? -Não se esqueça Naruto, Sasuke é um vingador...
1. Paradise

_**1° Capitulo: Paradise**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, maaaaaaaaaas o Sasuke e o Itachi serão meeus, meeus, meeeus....Muamuamuamua.

* * *

Naquele tempo nada era fácil, as pessoas tentavam a todo custo se manterem vivas, e faziam todos os tipos de trabalhos possíveis, e nesse meio haviam profissões cada vez mais diferentes e sem futuro, desde mulheres que se prostituíam por dinheiro a cantores de bar. E essa era a profissão de Naruto, cantor de bar.

Era um garoto órfão, seus pais o tinha abandonado na porta de um orfanato, mas o local já estava cheio e ele passou por muitos lugares, até ser adotado por um negociante, que o criou até os dez anos, quando o abandonou na cidade grande; ele não tinha amor por Naruto, só usava o garoto para praticar pequenos furtos, não precisava de um estorvo assim.

Naruto passou dias na rua, como um pedinte, mas poucas pessoas tinham dó dele e lhe davam algumas moedas, com o pouco que conseguia ele comprava um pão velho em um bar imundo. Depois de mais alguns dias a fome não o deixava raciocinar direito, ninguém lhe dera mais nenhuma moeda, e ele teve que roubar, mas não dinheiro: comida; roubava o leite que deixavam nas portas das casas, roubava os pães que o padeiro colocava na bicicleta para entregar, e pedia comida nos bares espalhados pela cidade, mas só havia um lugar onde lhe davam alguma coisa, o bar dos cantores como era conhecido por todos, o dono de lá era um rapaz jovem, que pelo que diziam herdara uma imensa fortuna quando os pais morreram em um acidente, e desde então ele cuidava de um bar onde qualquer um tinha a oportunidade de cantar, e quem agradasse o publico não precisava pagar a conta do que tinha consumido.

Era lá que Naruto ia quando não havia mais nada a se fazer, onde recebia um prato de comida quente, e alguns cobertores para se aquecer, mas evitava ir, vagabundos não eram bem recebidos pelos clientes.

A fome o cegava tanto, que em plena luz do dia ele roubou uma maçã de uma quitanda, o dono correu atrás dele e lhe deu uma surra, o deixando desacordado na sarjeta, ninguém parava para ajudar vagabundos, na verdade, ninguém os via.

Naruto acordou assustado, estava todo dolorido, mas o que mais o assustou foi perceber que não estava mais na sarjeta, pois na rua não haviam tetos.

-Era só o que me faltava, me trouxeram para a cadeia, bom, pelo menos aqui tem comida e uma cama – Resmungou para si próprio.

-Você não está na cadeia, está na minha casa – Disse um homem parado à porta

Naruto virou a cabeça no travesseiro e encarou o homem, era jovem ainda, possuía cabelos prateados, uma máscara cobrindo seu rosto e uma bandana preta escondendo seu olho esquerdo. Não o conhecia.

-Quem é você? O que é que eu estou fazendo aqui? Se for o dono da quitanda eu não tenho dinheiro, só peguei a maçã porque estava com muita fome! – Disse enquanto se encolhia conforme o homem se aproximava meio mancando.

-Eu não sou o dono da quitanda, não precisa ficar com medo de mim.

Ele se sentou na beirada da cama de Naruto, fazendo a cama afundar com o seu peso.

-Mas então quem é você?

-KAKASHIII – Gritava alguém ao longe

-Meu nome é Kakashi, e não se preocupe, está seguro aqui

O homem chamado Kakashi se levantou e fechou a porta ao sair, Naruto se levantou prontamente, indo direto ao chão, pelo que parecia, tinha quebrado a perna.

-Ótimo, agora não vai dar pra fugir! – Reclamou ele

-E onde o mocinho pensa que vai? – Perguntou Kakashi de volta à porta. Ele carregava uma bandeja de onde saia uma nuvenzinha de fumaça.

Kakashi entrou no quarto, seguido pelo dono do bar dos cantores.

-Ora essa, já estava pensando em fugir garoto? – Perguntava enquanto o ajudava a se levantar.

-Não – mentiu ele

-Ótimo, agora tome essa sopa – Disse enquanto retirava a bandeja das mãos de Kakashi

Naruto comeu tudo em menos de um minuto, sem se importar com a garganta que queimava por a sopa estar quente.

-Calma garoto, a sopa não vai fugir – Disse o dono do bar rindo

-Quem são vocês? – Perguntou curioso

-Eu sou Iruka, e aquele é o Kakashi

-O senhor é o dono do bar dos cantores não é?

-Sim, mas eu sou um dos donos, o bar Paradise, ou bar dos cantores como é conhecido pertence a mim e ao Kakashi.

-E porque vocês cuidaram de mim?

-Ora essa? Você estava inconsciente na calçada, queria que simplesmente não fizéssemos nada?

-Era o que a maioria das pessoas faria – Respondeu Naruto

-Eu não sou igual à maioria das pessoas – Respondeu Iruka

-Deu pra perceber – Disse enquanto se levantava e ia novamente de encontro ao chão, mas dessa vez Iruka o amparara

-Kakashi, dê uma olhada na perna dele

-Claro

O homem mascarado se aproximou dele e segurou em seu tornozelo, Naruto gritou com o contato, sua perna doía muito.

-Está quebrada!

-Não está não, eu só torci o tornozelo, já vai passar – Disse o loiro

-Garoto, Kakashi é médico.

Naruto se sentiu afundar na cama quando Kakashi o deitou lá.

-Vou buscar algumas coisas e já volto – Disse ao sair mancando do quarto

-Porque estão cuidando de mim?

-Agora é crime ajudar uma pessoa que precisa?

-Ninguém faz nada de graça!

-Pois eu faço! A propósito, qual é o seu nome?

-Naruto

-Naruto do que?

-Não sei, sou órfão, meus pais me abandonaram quando eu nasci.

-Pois então Naruto, você vai morar aqui, e para pagar a estadia pode trabalhar no bar, o que acha? Você vai ter comida, uma cama e roupas para vestir – Disse Iruka ao ver o olhar dele.

-Sério mesmo?

-Claro, você quer?

-Sim!

Logo Kakashi chegou com um maleta, e em alguns minutos a perna de Naruto se encontrava engessada.

_**Alguns anos depois...**_

-Hei Naruto me ajude aqui! – Pedia um dos cantores

-Claro, já estou chegando!!

Naruto era um tipo de faz-tudo no bar, ele varia o chão, arrumava os equipamentos de som, arrumava e servia as mesas, servia de barman, limpava o bar e cozinhava se precisassem, e no momento ele estava ajudando um dos cantores com um microfone que fazia questão de falhar no meio de todas as músicas.

-Ah eu desisto, use esse daqui – Disse o loiro ao estender outro microfone para o homem

-Tudo bem, muito obrigado

Essa era a maior conquista de Naruto, ser tratado como gente, parecia que no bar dos cantores todos gostavam dele, principalmente Iruka e Kakashi.

Iruka era um moço de mais ou menos 26 anos, ele não aparentava, mas era um jovem milionário que possuía casas, fazendas e armazéns espalhados pelas cidades vizinhas, mas para ele dinheiro não importava, ele preferia a alegria de ajudar outras pessoas. Junto com sua fortuna também veio Kakashi, parente distante de sua mãe e a partir do momento em que ela morrera virara seu tutor.

Kakashi tinha mais ou menos 31 anos, era formado em medicina, e muito respeitado no exterior, onde sempre vivera, mas como médico ele não se sentia feliz, e ficou muito aborrecido quando foi nomeado tutor de um "garoto mimado" como sempre chamara Iruka, mas ao voltar ao seu país de origem descobriu o verdadeiro sentido da vida: ajudar a quem precisa. Kakashi mancava um pouco de uma perna, mas sempre que Naruto perguntava o que havia acontecido ele desconversava. Ele rapidamente se afeiçoou a Iruka e ao seu jeito de ser, se inspirando nele para começar uma vida nova, Kakashi possuía um consultório médico perto do bar dos cantores, onde atendia qualquer um que necessitasse de ajuda e não pudesse pagar, por isso, ele e Iruka eram muito respeitados na cidade, e a grande inspiração para Naruto continuar.

-Naruto, atenda a mesa 13, por favor! – Pediu Sakura ao passar por ele com uma enorme bandeja.

Sakura era outra protegida, mas de Kakashi, ele encontrara a menina recém-nascida na soleira da porta do bar, coberta por flores de cerejeira. Ele a pegou e cuidou dela, tentou achar alguém que a quisesse, mas não havia ninguém, então depois de conversar muito com Iruka ele a adotou, e lhe deu o nome de Sakura, por causa das flores. Quando Naruto chegou ela tinha a mesma idade que ele, e ambos cresceram juntos, e se tornaram bons amigos.

-Claro Sakura-chan!

Ele foi atender a mesa, ele conhecia todos os clientes assíduos do bar pelo nome, mas esse não era um deles, na verdade, era a primeira vez que o via ali; a pessoa sentada à mesa possuía cabelos pretos meio rebeldes atrás, usava uma blusa social e jeans pretos, sapatos fechados e olhos vermelhos de uma cor tão intrigante como Naruto nunca tinha visto antes, não aparentava ser tão velho, pelo menos, não passava dos 17 anos, devia ser apenas um ano mais velho que Naruto.

-Gostaria de ver o cardápio senhor? – Ofereceu ele com um sorriso

O jovem o analisou de cima a baixo com um sorriso irônico no rosto.

-Não sabia que os cantores também atendiam no bar... – Disse com uma voz distante

-Que? Ah não, eu não sou cantor, trabalho aqui! – Disse dando mais um enorme sorriso

O jovem deixou seus olhos vagarem pelo sorriso do loiro, e ele sentiu como se alguma coisa dentro dele despertasse.

-Hum, nunca vim aqui, me traga uma sobremesa; qualquer coisa feita com chocolate – Pediu ele ao olhar o cardápio

-Temos uma excelente torta de chocolate

-Então um pedaço da torta

-Como quiser Sr... – Perguntou o loiro

-Uchiha – Respondeu ele seco

-Trarei seu pedido em alguns minutos Uchiha-san

Naruto se dirigiu a cozinha enquanto o Uchiha o acompanhava com o olhar, estava quase certo de que seria expulso do bar quando dissesse seu nome, mas o loiro apenas sorrira e tinha ido pegar seu pedido.

-Tolo, não deve saber de nada – Disse ele em voz baixa

Alguns minutos depois Naruto voltou com o pedido, a mais linda torta de chocolate que o Uchiha já tinha visto.

Naruto se afastou e foi tentar consertar o microfone, conhecia todos os macetes desses equipamentos, mas não havia jeito de consertá-lo, então o levou para seu quarto. Naruto tinha o habito de achar que tudo tinha concerto, por mais acabada que a coisa estivesse; mais tarde daria atenção ao microfone, agora tinha que trabalhar.

Quando desceu, seu mais novo conhecido estava acabando o lanche, e então ele foi atender no balcão, onde várias pessoas o cumprimentaram.

-Ei Naruto!

-O que foi Kiba? – O loiro perguntou

-Você cresceu desde a última vez que eu vim aqui! – Disse ao dar um soco amigável no braço dele.

-E você encolheu – Respondeu o outro rindo

Kiba era o mais jovem de uma família muito conhecida por seus trabalhos voluntários, e costumava freqüentar muito o bar antes de ir estudar em outro país, ele possuía marcas nas bochechas como se fossem presas.

-Encolhi? Você que está enxergando muito ruim!

Naruto riu, e ao fazer um movimento de cabeça notou as outras pessoas que estavam sentadas no balcão.

-Shino! Hinata! – Exclamou ele ao apertar a mão do amigo e dar um abraço na garota, que se encontrava extremamente corada.

-Olá - Respondeu Shino

-Nossa, vocês vieram na hora certa! Já deve estar pronto...

-O que deve estar pronto? – Shino perguntou com sua calma habitual

-Parece que eu adivinhei que vocês vinham, esperem um pouco!

Ele desapareceu para cozinha deixando os amigos curiosos, e voltou alguns minutos depois com dois enormes pedaços de bolo.

-Esse é do Shino, bolo formigueiro! – Disse ao dar o pedaço para ele

-Conveniente não é? – Perguntou Kiba ao dar um cutucão em Shino

-E essa é minha nova criação! Bolo Tsuki!

Hinata corou até o último fio de cabelo ao ouvir isso, Naruto tinha dado seu apelido ao bolo de glacê prateado que havia a sua frente.

-Experimente, quero que seja a primeira! – Pediu o loiro

Hinata não teve como recusar, ela então cortou um pequeno pedaço do bolo e o levou aos lábios, saboreando lentamente e depois soltando um suspiro de prazer.

-Está maravilhoso Naruto-kun, obrigada por dar meu apelido ao seu bolo – Agradeceu Hinata enquanto cortava outro pedaço de bolo

-Yahuuuu!!! Meu bolo foi aprovado!! – Dizia Naruto enquanto saltitava pelo bar, sendo seguido de perto pelos olhos vermelhos.

O Uchiha se encaminhou até o guichê onde se efetuavam os pagamentos e se surpreendeu ao ver que Naruto viera correndo para atendê-lo.

-Como estava a torta Uchiha-san? – Naruto perguntou sorridente

-Boa – Respondeu seco

-Que ótimo, tenha uma ótima semana Uchiha-san! – Desejou ele enquanto o moreno se afastava

Naruto voltou rapidamente para perto dos amigos, aquela hora o bar costumava ficar mais sossegado.

-Quem era o novo cliente? – Kiba perguntou

-Uchiha-san – Disse Naruto sorridente – E ele gostou da minha torta de chocolate!

-Você disse Uchiha; Naruto? – Hinata perguntou com a voz limpa, sem resquícios de vergonha

-Sim Hinata-chan, porque?

-A família Uchiha era muito rica, até que os seus filhos cometeram o crime mais violento do país, exterminaram com toda descendência. – Explicou Shino

-Malditos Uchihas! – Exclamou Hinata com raiva

Naruto estava confuso, desde que conhecia Hinata nunca tinha visto a garota alterar a voz, mesmo que parecesse aborrecida, qual seria o motivo de toda essa raiva?

-Hinata-chan...o que... – Começou Naruto

-Alguns homens do esquadrão especial de operações, a ANBU, foram acionados para conter os irmãos, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Hana, Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi e um garoto chamado Sai, mas eles não conseguiram conter a fúria deles, Kakashi sofreu um grave ferimento na perna causado por uma explosão e perdeu um dos olhos, Sai ficou muito ferido, tendo ficado ao menos um ano no hospital, os outros morreram.

-Kakashi era...

-Sim Naruto – Disse Kakashi ao puxar uma cadeira e se sentar no balcão - Eu fazia parte da ANBU, mas me tornei invalido depois daquele confronto.

-Mas eu ainda não entendo... – Naruto disse confuso

-Hyuuga Neji era primo de Hyuuga Hinata, estou certo? –Kakashi perguntou gentilmente

-Sim... – Respondeu a Hyuuga com uma voz distante

-E Hana era irmã de Kiba.

Kiba apenas assentiu.

-Mas ele não me parecia má pessoa! – Disse Naruto desesperado

-Todos os Uchihas são iguais – Respondeu Hinata

-Tenho que discordar de você nesse ponto Hinata, nem todos são iguais, e eu aconselharia vocês a não tratarem aquele garoto com hostilidade...

-Mas ele matou toda família junto com o irmão – Protestou Shino

-Vou lhes contar a história verdadeira.

-Tudo começou quando eu entrei na ANBU, é um esquadrão que funciona mais ou menos como a polícia, quando entrei trabalhei sozinho por um tempo, e depois disso me indicaram um parceiro, era apenas um jovem que acabara de entrar para o esquadrão, o nome dele era Uchiha Óbito – Kakashi fez uma pausa – Nos tornamos grandes amigos, e eu sabia dos problemas que haviam em sua família; logo depois mais um Uchiha se juntou a ANBU, dessa vez era Itachi. Uchiha Itachi era fechado e esquivo, não era fácil saber o que ele estava pensando, ao contrário de Óbito, que era totalmente transparente, na verdade, não me lembro de tê-lo visto sorrindo ou falando alguma coisa agradável, bom, falar era outra coisa que ele não fazia muito, novamente o contrario de Óbito, que falava o tempo todo e sorria muito.

-Então... Uchihas não são todos iguais? – Naruto perguntou

-Não. Logo Sai e Neji se juntaram a nós, e após eles Hana, formávamos o esquadrão de elite da ANBU, mas naquela tarde, isso não importou. Fomos mandados para o bairro Uchiha, um complexo de casas enormes que formavam um bairro; estava tudo quieto, e Neji e Hana foram na frente averiguar os fatos, logo depois ouvimos uma explosão e corremos ver o que havia acontecido, só achamos os corpos deles, e Itachi estava perto de nós, carregando várias bombas, Sai se precipitou e uma bomba o pegou em cheio, haviam sobrado apenas Óbito e eu, então Óbito começou a gritar com o primo e tentava convence-lo a se entregar, mas, acho que essa é a única característica que todos eles tinham em comum; Uchihas nunca obedeciam ordens.

Ele deu mais uma pausa e continuou.

-Itachi mandou Óbito pelos ares, e eu quis protegê-lo, levei metade da carga da bomba, inutilizei minha perna e perdi um olho, a última coisa que me lembro é de uma criança chorando e pedindo para que Itachi parasse, e Itachi dizendo que não valia a pena matá-lo. Acordei uma semana depois no hospital, mas ainda tinha os dois olhos, então a enfermeira me explicou que por um pedido de Óbito eu havia recebido o olho dele – Disse ao levantar a bandana que cobria seu olho, e realmente, era um olho vermelho que estava ali, e não o castanho escuro de Kakashi. – Não puderam fazer nada pela minha perna, por isso manco um pouco, e também não pude impedir os jornais de noticiar o massacre feito pelos irmãos.

-Mas pelo que você contou Kakashi, o irmão... – Começou Kiba

-Isso mesmo, o menininho que eu ouvi era irmão de Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, que não participou do massacre, na verdade ele queria impedir, mas a imprensa noticiou que ele ajudou, e desde então o nome Uchiha é repudiado, Sasuke cresceu sozinho e sendo maltratado, enquanto Itachi se tornou um foragido que é procurado vivo ou morto até hoje.

-Mas então o Uchiha que esteve aqui...era Sasuke? – Perguntou Naruto

-Sim, Itachi não se atreveria a aparecer na cidade.

Naruto se retirou da mesa dos amigos e foi para seu quarto, Iruka se encarregaria de fechar o bar. Ele se sentou no chão, bem embaixo da janela, daria para ver o céu estrelado. Depois de algum tempo ele se deu conta de que estava chorando, o garoto Sasuke era um órfão que nem ele, e cresceu sendo odiado, do mesmo jeito que Naruto. Estava decidido, se o Uchiha voltasse ao bar faria de tudo para ficar amigo dele.

-Naruto, posso falar com você? – Perguntou Kakashi da porta

-Claro, sente-se... – Pediu a o apontar uma cadeira

Kakashi fechou a porta e se sentou de frente para Naruto.

-Naruto, tem mais algumas coisas que você precisa saber sobre Sasuke

-Mas porque?

-Se eu conheço você, vai tentar ficar amigo dele e ajudá-lo, mas Uchiha Sasuke não quer ser ajudado.

-Porque não? Ele foi acusado injustamente, e odeiam ele!

-Você se viu nele não é, mas você é diferente, você estava pronto para ser ajudado e aceitar essa ajuda, enquanto ele não quer ajuda, e eu me casaria com Iruka antes que ele se tornasse seu amigo e confiasse em você – Concluiu

Naruto sabia da relação dos dois, e apoiava totalmente, afinal, toda e qualquer forma de amor era linda como dizia Sakura, apesar dela mesma ter demorado um pouco para entender a relação dos dois.

-Mas, talvez ele ainda não tenha achado alguém em quem confiar...

-Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke não é uma pessoa qualquer; no dia em que sua família foi enterrada, ele jurou sobre o tumulo deles que os vingaria, saiu em todos os jornais, acharam que ele era louco e iria se matar, mas ele não fez isso, pelo contrario, se fortaleceu a cada dia que passava, e com o dinheiro e poder que sua família possuía conseguiu reunir alguns subordinados leais a ele, o Hebi como é chamado, monitora todas as atividades suspeitas da máfia, mas até hoje não conseguiram achar Itachi.

-Máfia? Mas o que isso tem a ver? – Naruto perguntou intrigado

-A família Uchiha era a comandante da máfia russa, por isso Óbito enfrentava problemas, ele não queria pertencer à máfia, por isso se alistou na ANBU, e Itachi matou toda família para se tornar o rei da máfia, mas enquanto ele é rei, Sasuke é o príncipe – Disse ao se levantar e se encaminhar para porta.

Naruto estava imerso em pensamentos, nem percebeu que Kakashi ainda estava encostado na porta.

-Não se esqueça Naruto, Sasuke é um vingador...

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Incrível, essa fic ia ser uma songfic, depois eu resolvi cortar e monta-la para o Projeto Citrus, mas daí eu montei tudo de novo e ia fazer em forma de poesia, mas eu achei que ficou uma bosta e resolvi fazer uma oneshot, mas quando eu cheguei nessa ultima frase não resisti e resolvi fazer uma long.

No decorrer da fic alguns personagens vão parecer bastante descaracterizados, + eu simplesmente tentei adapta-los ao que eu estava pensando...

E depois de começar essa fic dia 20/08/2008 eu finalmente tomei vergonha na cara, editei e passei pra beta... (que me esfolou no caminho) e venho humildemente postar essa long-shot...

_**N/A da beta: **_sabe, eu poderia ter me recusado a betar essa fic, na parte qe fala da relação de amor entre o meeeeeu kakashi e o feio do Iruka, maaaas eu sei qe essa fic promete, então vou continuar a betar, só qe por enquanto, essa autora mole, só me passou DOIS capítulos :/


	2. Aproximação

_**2° Capítulo: Aproximação**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, maaaaaaaaaas o Sasuke e o Itachi serão meeus, meeus, meeeus....Muamuamuamua..

E a (as) música (as) também não me pertencem...

* * *

Naruto passava os dias remoendo a história que Kakashi lhe contara, e não conseguia achar uma brecha, porque Itachi não tinha matado o irmão? Ele não sabia, mas iria descobrir algum dia, pensando bem, isso não era tão importante.

Havia passado mais de dois meses e nada de Uchiha Sasuke botar os pés naquele bar; Naruto andava meio alheiro a tudo a sua volta, e num dia em que o bar estava sem clientes, ele sozinho resolveu ajeitar o microfone quebrado. Estava quase conseguindo.

-Só mais uns ajustes...Pronto! – Disse ele feliz enquanto se levantava e ia para o palco conectá-lo ao som.

Parecia que tinha conseguido, mas era melhor testar, afinal, o microfone sempre parava no meio da música...

-Ótimo, microfone ligado, som ajustado, só falta a música...Já sei!

Ele colocou o microfone no suporte e pôs um cd instrumental para tocar, se postou no meio do palco e pegou o microfone, a música começou a tocar.

_**Sei  
Mais do que eu quis  
Mais do que sou  
E sei do que sei  
Só não sei viver  
Sem querer ser  
Mais do que sou.**_

_**E fato é o ato da procura**_  
_**E a cura não existe**_  
_**Só o que era certo**_  
_**Eu descobri**_  
_**Nem sempre era o melhor.**_

_**Abri os olhos,**_  
_**Não consigo mais fechar**_  
_**Assisto em silêncio**_  
_**Até o que eu não quero enxergar.**_

_**Não sei afastar**_  
_**A dor de saber**_  
_**Que o saber não há**_  
_**Só não sei dizer**_  
_**Se esse meu ver**_  
_**Se pode explicar.**_

_**Enquanto eu penso**_  
_**Tanto entendo**_  
_**Que é mais fácil**_  
_**Não pensar.**_  
_**O que era certo**_  
_**Eu aprendi**_  
_**A sempre questionar.**_

_**Abri os olhos**_  
_**Não consigo mais fechar**_  
_**Assisto em silêncio**_  
_**Até o que eu não quero enxergar!**_

_**Abri os olhos**_  
_**Não consigo mais fechar**_  
_**Assisto em silêncio**_  
_**Até o que eu não quero enxergar!**_

_**Ahhh...Ahhhh...!**_

_**Sei**_  
_**Mais do que eu quis**_  
_**Mais do que sou**_  
_**E sei do que sei.**_

_**Abri os olhos**_  
_**Não consigo mais fechar**_  
_**Assisto em silêncio**_  
_**Até o que eu não quero enxergar!**_

_**Abri os olhos**_  
_**Não consigo mais fechar**_  
_**Assisto em silêncio**_  
_**Até o que eu não quero enxergar!**_

Naruto estava tão entretido cantando que não percebeu quando alguém entrou no bar e se sentou em um canto distante, na verdade só notou quando terminou a música e seus ouvidos foram preenchidos pelo som de aplausos. Naruto demorou um pouco para achar o autor das palmas, e sorriu encabulado ao notar o Uchiha sentado na mesma mesa.

-Canta muito bem – Disse o Uchiha quando ele se aproximou com o cardápio – Deveria cantar para os clientes

-Não sou bom o suficiente, ninguém me ouviria cantar – Naruto respondeu com simplicidade

-Eu ouviria – Comentou o Uchiha enquanto olhava o cardápio

Naruto corou ao ouvir isso, então ele tinha gostado; bom, um passo na frente.

-Hum...Eu gostaria de um pedaço de torta de chocolate – Pediu o Uchiha

-Claro.

Naruto entrou na cozinha e voltou alguns minutos depois com um grande pedaço de torta.

-Aqui está – Disse ele enquanto punha o pedaço na frente do moreno e voltava ao som.

Estava arrumando tudo quando o microfone escorregou e se partiu no chão.

-Droga! – Exclamou Naruto chateado, justo agora que tinha conseguido?

Ele se sentou no chão e re-consertou o microfone, só não sabia se ele ia funcionar tão bem como antes.

-Hum, será que poderia me trazer outro pedaço? – Pediu o Uchiha as costas dele

-Cla..claro Uchiha-san, espere um instante

Naruto voltou a cozinha e trouxe de lá mais um belo pedaço da torta, mas o moreno não estava na mesma mesa, estava sentado em frente ao palco.

-Aqui está – Disse ao por a torta a sua frente

-Acho que terá que testar o microfone novamente não é? – Perguntou o Uchiha desinteressado

-Se o incomoda eu testarei outra hora

-Não, na verdade gostaria que cantasse de novo – Disse o Uchiha enquanto o encarava.

-Mas eu não sou... – Começou a explicar o loiro

-Não interessa, você canta bem, apenas cante novamente – Pediu o Uchiha em um tom de quem comanda

-Ok – Respondeu o loiro

Naruto subiu novamente no palco e escolheu outra música instrumental para cantar em cima. Enquanto isso Sasuke apreciava sua torta.

_**Como você pode ver através dos meus olhos**_

_**Como portas abertas?**_

**Levando você até meu interior**

_**Onde me tornei tão entorpecida**_

_**Sem uma alma**_

_**Meu espírito está dormindo em algum lugar frio**_

_**Até que você o encontre lá**_

_**E o traga de volta pra casa**_

_**(Acorde-me)**_

_**Acorde-me por dentro**_

_**(Eu não consigo acordar)**_

_**Acorde-me por dentro**_

_**(Salve-me)**_

_**Chame meu nome e salve-me da escuridão**_

_**(Acorde-me)**_

_**Obrigue meus sangue fluir**_

_**(Eu não consigo acordar)**_

_**Antes que eu me desfaça**_

_**(Salve-me)**_

_**Salve-me do nada que eu me tornei**_

_**Agora que eu sei o que me falta**_

_**Você não pode simplesmente me deixar**_

_**Dê-me fôlego e me faça real**_

_**Traga-me para vida**_

_**(Acorde-me)**_

_**Acorde-me por dentro**_

_**(Eu não consigo acordar)**_

_**Acorde-me por dentro**_

_**(Salve-me)**_

_**Chame meu nome e salve-me da escuridão**_

_**(Acorde-me)**_

_**Obrigue meus sangue fluir**_

_**(Eu não consigo acordar)**_

_**Antes que eu me desfaça**_

_**(Salve-me)**_

_**Salve-me do nada que eu me tornei**_

_**Traga-me para a vida**_

_**(eu tenho vivido uma mentira,**_

_**não há nada por dentro)**_

_**Traga-me para a vida**_

_**Congelada por dentro**_

_**Sem seu toque,**_

_**Sem seu amor, querido,**_

_**Somente você é a vida entre os mortos.**_

_**Todo esse tempo**_

_**Não posso acreditar que não pude ver**_

_**Mantido na escuridão, mas você estava lá na minha frente**_

_**Eu tenho dormido há 1000 anos, parece**_

_**Tive que abrir meus olhos para tudo**_

_**Sem um pensamento**_

_**Sem uma voz**_

_**Sem uma alma**_

_**Não me deixe morrer aqui**_

_**Deve haver algo mais**_

_**Traga-me para vida**_

_**(Acorde-me)**_

_**Acorde-me por dentro**_

_**(Eu não consigo acordar)**_

_**Acorde-me por dentro**_

_**(Salve-me)**_

_**Chame meu nome e salve-me da escuridão**_

_**(Acorde-me)**_

_**Obrigue meus sangue fluir**_

_**(Eu não consigo acordar)**_

_**Antes que eu me desfaça**_

_**(Salve-me)**_

**_Salve-me do nada que eu me tornei_**

_**Traga-me para a vida**_

_**(eu tenho vivido uma mentira,**_

_**não há nada por dentro)**_

_**Traga-me para a vida**_

Naruto tinha terminado, na verdade, achava que essa música combinava com o Uchiha, alguém que precisava ser trazido para vida.

-Deveria seguir carreira – Disse o Uchiha ao pousar o talher

-Não me arriscaria tanto – Comentou o loiro ao retirar o prato – Gostaria de mais alguma coisa?

-Sim, que você cumprimentasse a pessoa que fez essa torta, estava maravilhosa – Elogiou o Uchiha

Naruto corou violentamente, na verdade, a torta de chocolate era uma das especialidades dele.

-Bom, eu fiz a torta – Disse sem jeito

Sasuke o fitou desconfiado, afinal, o que era aquele garoto? Garçom, cozinheiro, cantor e ajudante?

-Você fez a torta? – Perguntou ainda sem acreditar

-Sim, a maioria dos doces é feita por mim

-Hum, então gostaria de fazer um pedido especial, voltarei aqui em três dias, será que poderia me fazer um mousse de chocolate?

-Claro Uchiha-san – Respondeu com um enorme sorriso, e Sasuke se sentiu quebrar

-Meu nome é Sasuke – Disse ele

-Eu sou Naruto – Disse ao estender a mão para o moreno

Sasuke encarou a mão estendida do outro e relutantemente a apertou, sentindo um calafrio percorrer seu corpo.

Sasuke saiu do bar um tempo depois, não sabia mais se conseguiria vir somente dali três dias, o loiro era muito intrigante.

Assim que Sasuke saiu, Naruto fechou o bar e subiu como um foguete até o quarto de Kakashi.

-Posso entrar Kakashi? – Naruto perguntou ao bater na porta

-Entre

Naruto entrou e fechou a porta, encarando Kakashi que estava sentado na cama, vestia uma calça jeans e uma regata branca, mas como Naruto sabia, aquela regata não era dele, era de Iruka, o que significava que o outro deveria estar ali ainda.

-Não vou demorar Kakashi, só vim te avisar para você começar a pensar nos preparativos e na data! – Disse feliz

-Preparativos? data? Do que é que você está falando Naruto? – Kakashi perguntou confuso

-Ora, do seu casamento com Iruka!

Parecia que estava certo, pois ouviu um barulho de engasgo vindo do banheiro de Kakashi.

-Casamento? Tem certeza que não está com febre?

-Bom, você mesmo disse que antes que eu ficasse amigo do Sasuke e que ele confiasse em mim você casava com o Iruka!

-Você fez amizade com Uchiha Sasuke?

Naruto ouviu mais um engasgo vindo do banheiro, Kakashi teria que agüentar uma bronca depois.

-Digamos que ainda não seja amizade... – Disse meio corado

-Bom, só não fale nada disso com Iruka, ele não ia gostar..ham... que eu brincasse com coisas assim

-Claro Kakashi, bem, vou para o meu quarto – Disse ao sair

Ele não precisou dar nem mais um passo e ouviu a voz zangada de Iruka dentro do quarto

-Casar?? Uchiha Sasuke? O que é que está acontecendo aqui?

-Achei que estivesse no banho...Não se preocupe meu amor, não é nada demais...

-Casar não é nada de mais?? Eu te mato Kakashi – Disse antes de jogar alguma coisa nele.

Naruto subiu até seu quarto e se largou lá. Três dias para aprender a fazer um delicioso mousse... Pensando bem, porque ele não virava cantor? Kakashi, Iruka, Sakura e até mesmo Hinata diziam que ele tinha uma ótima voz.

Três dias passavam correndo quando se estava aprendendo alguma coisa nova, mas Naruto não quis aprender apenas o mousse. O garoto comprara muitos livros que ensinavam a fazer sobremesas, e estava se especializando em doces com chocolate.

-Ola Sr. Sente-se, logo lhe trarão o cardápio – Disse Sakura para o Uchiha que tinha acabado de entrar no bar.

Sasuke se sentou na mesma mesa e esperou que Naruto viesse lhe atender, mas o loiro não veio.

-Aqui está o cardápio Sr. Gostaria de pedir agora ou quer escolher primeiro- Perguntou Sakura

-Da última vez que vim aqui, fui atendido por Naruto – Disse o Uchiha secamente

-Oh, você deve ser o Uchiha?

-Sim

-Sinto muito, mas o Naruto vai ficar uma semana sem atender – Disse a garota

-Porque? – Foi a pergunta do Uchiha

-Ele ficou o tempo todo na cozinha testando receitas, uma delas incluía Rum, a garrafa ficou encostada ao lado do fogão, e Naruto deve ter esbarrado nela, ele se queimou bastante, mas parecia feliz de ter conseguido terminar o doce que estava fazendo.

-Quando foi isso? – Perguntou com uma ligeira pontada de culpa

-Ontem à noite, mas ele ficou insistindo a manhã toda para que quando você chegasse eu lhe trouxesse o doce

-Traga então

A garota foi até a cozinha e voltou de lá com uma bonita taça de sunday cheia de uma substancia marrom, a taça estava enfeitada com várias cerejas.

Sasuke provou o doce; era a melhor coisa que já tinha provado na vida, tinha um sabor levemente amargo, e o inconfundível gosto de rum, era o melhor doce que já tinha provado.

-O Sr. Gostaria de mais alguma coisa? – Perguntou Sakura quando ele havia acabado

-Eu poderia ver Naruto? – Perguntou encarando a taça

-Claro!

Sasuke se levantou e acompanhou a garota que lhe guiou até os fundos do bar.

-Suba essa escada, o quarto dele é o último do corredor, mas não tem como errar, a porta é laranja – Indicou a moça divertida – E por favor, mande-o deitar

Sasuke não entendeu esse pedido, mas subiu a escada e caminhou até o fim do corredor, parando em frente a uma porta laranja; já tinha percebido que o loiro tinha certa pretensão por laranja, afinal, o próprio uniforme de trabalho era dessa cor.

Ele bateu na porta e não ouviu resposta, então girou a maçaneta e entrou.

Naruto estava sentado no chão, vestia apenas um shorts azul e uma regata laranja, estava cantando com fones no ouvido, mas Sasuke não conhecia a letra. Ficou parado observando por alguns minutos, pelo tanto de ferramentas que haviam no chão parecia que ele estava consertando alguma coisa, e estava tão concentrado que não havia notado Sasuke ali.

-Naruto – Chamou da porta

O outro continuou no mesmo lugar, agora que Sasuke havia reparado, os braços dele estavam enfaixados, juntamente com o pedaço do pescoço que era visível.

Sasuke se aproximou dele e tocou em seu ombro; Naruto deu um enorme pulo e se virou para ele se desculpando.

-Desculpa Kakashi, eu vou me...

Ele arregalou os olhos, não era Kakashi que estava em seu quarto, era Uchiha Sasuke.

-Vo..você??

-Ora essa! parece que viu um fantasma – Disse cinicamente

-Bom, achei que fosse Kakashi me mandando ficar quieto.

-E por falar nisso, lhe mandaram deitar.

-O que???? Ninguém confia em mim? Como podem suspeitar que eu não esteja deitado descansando? – Perguntou enquanto se levantava e brandia uma chave de fenda para todos os lados.

-Deite-se dobe – Mandou o Uchiha

Naruto se encaminhou para cama e deitou, mas não sem antes se lamentar.

-Isso é incrível, eles mandam um teme me mandar deitar...

Mas Sasuke não estava escutando, tinha visto que o rosto apresentava algumas queimaduras, e três novas cicatrizes em cada bochecha.

-Será que poderia me falar porque é tão desastrado?

-Ora, desastrado? Eu? Nunca! – Afirmou ao se sentar

-Então como se queimou?

-Ah, o telefone tinha tocado e eu não vi a garrafa ao lado do fogão... – Disse corando, na verdade, estava tão concentrado em acertar o doce que não prestara atenção na garrafa ao lado.

-Foi por minha causa não é, estava trabalhando até tarde; pelo menos foi o que a garota de cabelo rosa me falou... – Contou enquanto olhava pela janela

-Ha..hai – Admitiu corado

-Deveria cantar mais, sua voz é linda

Naruto se virou para retrucar alguma coisa, mas se assustou ao ver Sasuke bem na sua frente.

-Sasu... – Começou ele

Sasuke venceu a curta distância entre eles e resolveu dar ouvido para seus hormônios, deixando que seus lábios se encontrassem com os do loiro. Foi uma sensação incrível, Sasuke sentiu como se tocasse o céu quando sua língua invadiu a boca quente do outro, e Naruto não sabia explicar o que sentia, só que era a melhor sensação do mundo. Quando se separaram Sasuke se levantou da cama e foi até a porta, parando encostado nela.

-Se cuide melhor, e vire cantor, agora sabe onde me encontrar – Disse ao sair, mas pôs a cabeça para dentro – A propósito, o doce e seu beijo são idênticos.

Ele saiu do quarto, deixando Naruto muito confuso, e quando finalmente voltou seus pensamentos para as cobertas viu que havia um pedaço de papel em suas mãos; ali estava o endereço de Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto andava inquieto, já fazia mais de um mês que Sasuke não aparecia, e ele não sabia o que pensar, afinal, ele havia dito que o beijo de Naruto era igual ao doce, mas não falara nada do doce, e que tipo de pessoa era ele, mal o conhecia e já o beijava; mas Naruto não se importava, tinha achado o beijo a melhor coisa que já experimentara.

-Anda logo Naruto! – Mandou Sakura ao passar pela porta

Ele vestiu sua camisa e desceu até o bar, subiu no palco e começou a cantar; todos pararam para ouvir.

Atualmente Naruto era a maior atração do bar dos cantores, ele havia se tornado o astro da casa, todos os dias se postava no meio do palco e cantava, todos diziam que era a voz mais linda que já tinham ouvido, tanto que muitos dos cantores o invejavam.

-O show de hoje foi ótimo! – Disse Sakura ao ir se deitar

Era cedo ainda, mas a garota não costumava ficar no bar quando os amigos de Naruto se reuniam, ela até se divertia com eles, mas não se sentia tão à vontade.

-Então Naruto? Uchiha voltou aqui?

-Não Kiba, ainda não...

-Mas...se e..ele é..di..diferente...

-Também pensei assim...

-Naruto!

-Que foi Shino?

-Não é o Uchiha ali? – Perguntou ao apontar para fora do bar

Naruto se levantou e saiu correndo, só o alcançou no fim da rua.

-Uchiha Sasuke!!!! – Disse ao segurá-lo e virá-lo de frente para ele.

-Me chamou de Sasuke? – Perguntou o homem curioso

Era alto e um pouco mais moreno que Sasuke possuía olhos da mesma cor escarlate, tinha longos cabelos pretos presos em um rabo de cavalo e olheiras que o deixavam extremamente sexy. (eu AMO o Itachi!!!)

-Me desculpe, devo ter me confundido – Disse Naruto ao recuar, não tinha gostado do homem

-Você me chamou de Uchiha, mas errou o nome... – Disse com um sorriso sádico

-Como?

-Não sou Uchiha Sasuke, sou Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Mais um capítulo....é meio curto mas eu adoro cortar nesse tipo de pedaço... E...OLHA SÓ! Hauahu eu escrevi esse daqui no dia seguinte que eu terminei o primeiro, e olha que coisa, eu já comecei o próximo!! Acho que essa fic vai pra frente...

A primeira música é _Abri os olhos_ de _Sandy e Junior_, nenhuma razão em especial pra usar essa musica, só achei a letra no pc...e a segunda é a tradução de _Bring me to life_ do _Evanescence,_ mais uma vez sem razão aparente para ser essa música, só que essa combinava...

_**PS:**_ A primeira música não quis centralizar mais nem a pau! (praga da beta...)

_**N/A da beta: **_sabe, eu posso estar errada, mas eu duvido qe alguém aqe vá gostar da primeira musica... mas beleza, vcê é a autora e eu só uma simples beta.

Alem do mais, eu qeria fazer uma pergunta: PQE A ANTA DO NARUTO NÃO FOI ATRAS DO SASUKE, JÁ QE ELE TINHA O ENDEREÇO ? obg por me escutar :D

Eeeeeeeee eu ainda vou me recusar a betar essa fic, se eu ler o kakashi chamando o feio do iruka DE NOVO de amor, juro !

* * *

**_Reviews:_**

**_J.M Oliver:_** tomara que de o que falar msm!!! hauhauahuah; eu fiquei pensando, pensando....e saiu essa frase; mas eu realmente amei; queria um principe desses pra mim *.*

**_Blanxe:_** Ehhhh; quem bom :) que bom que voce gostou; o Naruto tem um coração do tamanho do universo; e tipoooooo o Sasuke soh aparenta ser um bloco de gelo...hauhauhaua

**_Lady Yuraa - pptusachan:_** entaooooo capitulo novinho (o novo soh tem a ver com a data da postagem msm...) adorei essa historia da salada de fruta ahuhauhauhauh

**_minimini-san:_** que bom que voce gostou! Eu estava achando que ninguem ia engolir essa, mas pelos hits parec que o pessoal gostou... Continue acompanhando :)

**_I'м. ̽ Λмα'αн: _**Sasuke eh sempre um principe *____* ahuhauha. Capitulo postadinho :)


End file.
